My Sweet Prince
by FairySphere
Summary: "Well, if I'm old enough to have children, then you could show me how…you know…we can have a child."


**A/N** : You know, despite having already posted this fanfic to AO3, I actually find myself pretty embarrassed to upload it here, mostly because it's Ingway/Mercedes and...it's sex. Ha.

I really don't have much to say about this one other than that I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A humid summer in Ringford was a regular summer in Ringford. Nowhere else in Erion really experienced the humidity the fairies and unicorns were so familiar with, except for perhaps anyone who called the Forest of Elrit home. Generally, the denizens of the Vanir's kingdom were capable of dealing with the sticky, heavy air and unbearable sweat that came with it, although some were less suited to it than others.

The royalty was one of them and Mercedes was quite glad that the palace generally had good ventilation. Her dear Ingway, on the other hand, could care less.

Quietly, the Fairy Queen plucked another strawberry from the bowl on the coffee table and took a small bite out of it, sighing happily as she stretched her body out on the couch. Ingway made a low noise that sounded like "ahem," for her bare heels had accidentally pushed rather painfully into his thigh. Mercedes made a face at him and retracted, finishing off the strawberry with a huff.

The lounge fell into silence for a time. Once, Matthew came in to check how the two were doing, but other than that, Mercedes chewed at strawberries with a positively bored expression while Ingway kept his nose in his book. Unable to take it any longer, Mercedes turned to her love with a positively cheerful smile on her face.

"So," she said, quickly fishing through her mind for a conversation topic. "Do you know what I overheard a couple guards babbling about yesterday?"

"No, what?" Ingway replied without so much as looking at her.

Mercedes gave a forced snort, not liking his apparent disinterest. "They were talking about what the next heir of Ringford's throne is going to look like. One guy is worried it's going to be born without wings."

There was a loud clapping noise as the book was slammed shut. "Implying that I'm the father," Valentine's Prince placed the book on the coffee table and swung his legs on to the cushions, settling himself against the arm of the sofa. He looked at Mercedes with a furrowed brow and slight frown while resting his hands on his stomach.

Mercedes tilted her head.

"Well, the only reason you might not be is if we don't do whatever it is that we need to do to _make_ a baby."

"Amazing, Queen," Ingway rested his cheek upon his fist, the corners of his mouth twitching in a smile. "You skipped right past the part where we get married."

That was enough to make the Queen flush a deep shade of scarlet. "It's your fault for not proposing after what, four years of knowing each other?! How long are you going to wait?!"

Ingway put a finger to his lips and winked. Mercedes puffed out her cheeks in irritation and turned away, still blushing from both irritation and embarrassment. Another strawberry was hastily stuffed in her mouth as she heard him chuckle, soon followed by a set of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her on to his lap.

"You're incredibly easy to fluster," the Prince kissed her cheek. Mercedes swallowed the strawberry and hid her face in his chest, sunshine yellow hair tickling his chest.

"You're embarrassing, you doof."

It was strange to think that their time together had come to be like this. Once upon a time, they likely wouldn't have even survived to see each other again because of a certain Demon Lord. But now…

Mercedes nuzzled him as Ingway relaxed back against the arm of the sofa, grabbing a strawberry for himself and nibbling at it. They were happy, they were in love, and the world was peaceful for the most part. It was all they could both really ask for.

Shyly, Mercedes clutched the folds of Ingway's cloak and looked up at him, smiling awkwardly at him as she leaned up to give him a small kiss on the lips. "Although I really do wonder what our baby is going to be like. If we have one, that is."

"When the time comes, the time will come," Ingway said in reply, returning the gesture with a kiss of his own. "For now, you're better off learning how a baby is made, as you did let slip your lack of knowledge earlier."

"Mmhm," Mercedes gently rubbed her nose against his before getting up off him and returning her spot. It was a perplexing question, to say the least. She thought about it absentmindedly as she continued eating, plucking strawberries out of the bowl as easily as one might do so off the bush.

There came a point when she realized there was only one left in the bowl.

She frowned, realizing she was going to have to call a servant to get another bowl for them as she grabbed it. It was a large one, big enough that it would take two large bites to finish off. She sighed unhappily as she took the first bite out and chewed, swallowing it quickly before popping the other half into her mouth.

Suddenly, she was kissed. Mercedes made the mistake of squeaking out his name.

"Ingway-?!" Her eyes widened when something else entered her open mouth. It fished around in it for a moment, running along her teeth and over her tongue. Her wings fluttered in shock as it left her and, with it, the lump of strawberry.

Ingway sat back with his hands folded over his chest and a positively smug expression on his face. Mercedes saw him chewing and, as realization dawned on her, fury took over. "Did you just use your tongue to take my strawberry from my mouth?!"

Silence.

"That's gross!"

Ingway shook his head sadly as he swallowed his fill. Exasperated, Mercedes turned away and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe you actually took my strawberry with your tongue."

"Necessary measures to ensure I have the last bite," Ingway shrugged. Mercedes's lower lip hung out in a pout.

She looked at the floor in silence, tugging at her sleeve awkwardly. There had been something odd about that scenario, more so than just Ingway stealing fruit that was in her mouth. The fact that his tongue had been in her mouth…was there something else about it?

"Ingway?"

"What?"

Mercedes exhaled sharply before crawling on to Ingway's lap. He raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can we try that kiss again?"

Ingway's eyes turned to the ceiling. He let out sigh before returning his gaze to Mercedes. "If the Queen of the Fairies so desires it, then so shall she receive."

Mercedes smiled at him.

Before they did anything, they turned their bodies so that Ingway was once again sitting against the sofa's arm with Mercedes straddling across his legs. Mercedes shifted a bit uncomfortably as she took hold of his cheeks.

"Don't do anything weird," she told him.

"If anyone does anything weird, it will be you," Ingway said as he held her by her waist. Mercedes refrained from making any sort of comments before she slowly moved forward and touched his lips.

He didn't initially open his mouth. In fact, she found that, even when she tried to pry it open with her own tongue, he kept it clamped shut. Was he nervous? She moved her hands down until her arms were wrapped around his neck, trying to encourage him to open up. Eventually, his mouth opened just a crack and she managed to slip her tongue inside.

It was…weird, to say the least. She tried doing the same things he had done, although she initially only had the courage to slide her tongue over his teeth. When the tips of their tongues touched, she almost jumped, pulling away unexpectedly.

"Are you okay?" Ingway asked clutching her waist. "Sorry, I'm…"

Mercedes shook her head quickly and tried again, this time pushing herself in deeper. Ingway went still in her arms, only able to twitch as their tongues slid against each other. Mercedes knitted her eyebrows together, realizing that she could actually taste the strawberries he had eaten. Yuck.

Finally, Ingway began to make moves of his own. He pushed her back into her own place, squeezing her tightly as she did so. Mercedes's left hand moved to hold the back of his head while the other slid under his cloak and arm to grasp his back.

"This is…" Mercedes whispered against his mouth. "Really strange."

"I know," he replied. The world slowly began to tilt downward and it took a moment for Mercedes to realize that Ingway was completely underneath her. She didn't think much of it, only that he was being oddly submissive for one who was normally so condescending.

Closing her eyes, she simply tried to focus on the sensations she was feeling. Her left hand was playing lightly with Ingway's locks while the other was running along the well-formed ridges of his torso. One of his hands was massaging the small of her back while the other had moved down to squeeze her thigh. And there was still the matter regarding their open mouths and their tongues.

It wasn't only that either. When they were kissing, were they were making small, soft noises that almost sounded like moaning. It didn't help matters that Mercedes could feel something hard pressing against her knee, nor an odd, warm building up within her.

"Mercedes…" Ingway wheezed when they pulled away again. "I _know_ that we might want to stop soon…"

"I…I agree," Mercedes made a small whine as Ingway pushed her up off him, only for him to come looming over her. "Except you keep _pushing_ it."

"Wrong," he kissed her again. "You're beyond wrong."

Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as she sighed happily, only for her to follow up with as squeal as his lips left hers and instead chose to meet with her throat. They moved down, coming to suck her collarbone gently. "I-Ingway, that…it feels…" She tilted her head back, mouth slightly ajar as her thighs gave his hips a light squeeze. " _Really_ good…Can you…keep going?"

The Prince looked at her with worried, questioning eyes as he removed his lips from her collarbone. "Mercedes, we're already…" He said as he cupped her cheek. "We're already in deep enough as is. At the rate we're going, you… _we_ …I mean…this is the very beginning of how a baby is made."

Mercedes's eyes widened ever so slightly. "B-but this is just a bit of weird kissing…"

Ingway laughed dryly as he caressed her cheek. "Oh Mercedes…Old enough to bear a child, yet almost as innocent and childish as when I first met you…"

Mercedes giggled softly, reaching up to touch his hand. "Well, if I'm old enough to have children, then you could show me how…you know…we can have a child."

"…Are you sure?" He asked gently. "Because if we do, then you might actually have a child."

Mercedes nodded while leaning up to kiss him. "I love you and I know I'm safe in your arms."

Ingway shut his eyes and let out a relaxed breath before flicking his finger at the door. It shut with a slam and the lock made a satisfactory clicking noise. With knowledge that they had their privacy, Ingway's deft fingers quickly unhooked the chain keeping his cloak pinned and he hung it over the back of the sofa before returning his attention to Mercedes.

"I'm going to be as gentle as possible. If anything feels uncomfortable, tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

"O-okay," Mercedes said softly. She watched him with wide, curious eyes as he looked her up and down before his eyes settled at the spot between her legs. She quivered slightly as he began to lower his head down to the spot.

"I'll refrain from having direct contact until later, okay?" He said. Mercedes nodded again, sure yet unsure what he was about to do. Her suspicions were confirmed when he swiped his tongue over the fabric of the leotard-like garment she wore, causing her to whine softly.

"Ingway…" She whimpered as his lips came to touch it. His tongue ran continuously over the soft groove between her legs, wetting it with his saliva until there was a noticeable stain. Sometimes, he moved his mouth away, only to run his fingers over it gently. Mercedes wanted to yell at him so badly, but it felt…pleasurable. And she squirmed because of it.

He kept doing it for a while, only for him to eventually move away altogether while wiping his mouth. "That's enough of that…" He looked up and snorted when he saw the mighty pout Mercedes was giving him.

"I was beginning to enjoy myself," she huffed indignantly. Ingway shook his head as his fingers hooked into the top of her leotard.

"Child," he stated as he pulled it down to her hips, exposing nearly the entirety of her torso. Mercedes squealed softly as his hands moved up to cup her breasts before fondling them. "And a baby," he added as she writhed beneath him.

"I-I'm not!" She snapped as his thumbs ran over her nipples. He carefully rubbed them between his fingers as he continued to squeeze and play with her breasts. Mercedes cries only became louder when he put her left nipple in his mouth and began to play and tease it with his teeth. "T-that's-!"

"Should I stop?" Ingway asked.

"No!"

"All right, then."

With nothing to clutch but him, Mercedes grabbed hold of Ingway's hair and held on tightly. To think that the Prince of Valentine was touching the Queen of the Fairies in such places with his mouth…She squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears slipping out.

"I-I love you, Ingway," she whispered. Her declaration of affection was met with a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Mercedes," Ingway said. The Fairy Queen nodded before looking at his trousers. There was _definitely_ something going on down there as far as she could tell. Ingway noticed her gaze and gulped before looking down himself.

"Let me get this off…" He mumbled grabbing the violet wraps keeping them up. Mercedes moved her hands up to her heart as he slipped them off and, with some difficulty, got his trousers off and cast them to the floor. The sight she was met with was…awkward, to say the least.

"T-that's a man's…?"

Ingway didn't say anything. He only got up off her and subjected himself to sitting against the arm of the sofa again. Mercedes crawled over, still trying to process what she should do. Touch it? Or perhaps she should use her mouth on him? Ingway looked at her with sweat beading on his forehead.

"Well, what are you…?"

The Prince gasped when she brushed her finger against the underside of his length. With nothing to grab, Ingway simply clenched his fists and watched as Mercedes carefully took hold of it with one hand and looked at it with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity.

Slowly, she began to move her hand up and down his shaft, carefully rubbing her fingers along the entirety of his length. Ingway's breathing quickly became ragged and he let out a moan when she gave it a tentative lick. Not liking the taste, she continued to rub it carefully her hands, listening to the noises he was making to ensure she was doing an all right job. She was genuinely surprised at the loud whine he made when she removed her hand, almost like a dog begging its master.

"Hold on, let me…" she slipped her leotard from her hips and off her ankles, throwing it carelessly to the floor. With that done, she returned to teasing Ingway's length between her hands. If she had been the baby before, then Ingway was certainly filling that role now. It didn't help that he kept imploring her to do more to him.

"Ah, just like that…And p-please kiss me…" he barely wheezed. Mercedes obliged, once again using her tongue to give him the same feelings as before.

"You're mouthy," she teased while rubbing his length between her thumb and index finger. Ingway cracked a grin at her.

"For a frog."

The two laughed and leaned forward to touch foreheads. Mercedes's arms once again wrapped around Ingway's neck while he held her shoulders. Gently, he pushed her down on to the sofa cushions, positioning himself between her legs carefully. "It'll hurt, just to warn you," he kissed her cheek. Mercedes shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be okay."

There was nerve-wracking moment as Ingway guided his erection to her entrance with a shaking hand. Mercedes shut her eyes, shuddering as the tip touched her warmth. She only squeezed them tighter when he finally slid inside, entering the very folds of her being and causing a stinging sensation.

"Don't move…" she whimpered. It hurt quite a bit and she was worried if there was any friction, the sting would only become a burning sensation. Ingway remained still, allowing her to get used to the sensation while gently caressing her cheek. Finally, Mercedes nodded. "Okay, you can move."

It was a simple matter to move in and out of her. What was difficult was establishing a rhythm. Mercedes didn't want it too fast for the sake of keeping the pain to a minimum, but moving too slow wouldn't help at all. She did notice a strange wetness between her legs that must have been coming from her. Was it blood or…?

She leaned into her Prince and he did likewise, keeping their bodies as close together as possible. Occasionally, she told him it was okay to move a little faster and he did so, being mindful of her sensitivity. Sometimes, they gave each other small kisses, trying to keep things sweet between them.

There came a point where something began to build inside her, something that felt really good. Sweat now covered both their bodies and they were in a constantly in lip lock, only breaking so they could get air. She could feel Ingway begin to squeeze her shoulders tightly, nails digging into her skin.

"Mercedes, I think I'm…ahaaaa…" the gasp he made was small as he finished suddenly, the rush of fluids into Mercedes's system surprising her and causing her to cry out. He was filling her…and the feeling…! She pulled him in tightly, feeling him shudder through the waves of his ecstasy in her arms.

"D-don't hold back! Ingway!"

Ingway's orgasm lasted only a few moments. When it ended, he practically collapsed on top of her, both their breaths incredibly heavy and labored. "I'm sorry," he ran fingers through sweat-soaked hair. "Twas too early for that…"

"It's…it's okay…" Mercedes weakly laughed. "And who knows? You might have given yourself a bouncing baby because of it."

Ingway flicked her forehead. "Please don't even joke about that."

The two of them curled up against each other protectively, Mercedes nuzzling into Ingway's chest and breathing his scent in happily. Sweaty, sticky…just like the weather outside.

Maybe they should get some more strawberries later.


End file.
